freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Class
Galactic Republic= Overview The heavy weapons trooper is essentially the anti-vehicle class. He specializes in taking on both ground vehicles and overhead fighters. He is heavily armored but slow moving. Characteristics *Slower-moving class *Should never need to take cover *May switch to their rocket launcher if attacking enemy vehicles *May switch to their minigun if attacking enemies within corridors / at a closer range *Will not try to fire their rocket launcher if near obstacles or allies *May attempt to strike an enemy with the butt of their weapon if standing near them Appearances BF3 alphaNov - 00:23, 00:27, 00:33 |-|C.I.S.= Overview The heavy weapons trooper is essentially the anti-vehicle class. He specializes in taking on both ground vehicles and overhead fighters. He is heavily armored but slow moving. Characteristics *Slower-moving class *Should never need to take cover (especially the Super Battle Droid) *May switch to their rocket launcher if attacking enemy vehicles *May switch to their minigun if attacking enemies within corridors / at a closer range *Will not try to fire their rocket launcher if near obstacles or allies *May attempt to strike an enemy with the butt of their weapon if standing near them Appearances Showreel - 00:33 Animation Showreel - 00:22 Star Wars ingame demoreel - 00:21 LucasArts Feedback Milestone 4 SBD_Comparison.png| *The SBD’s “eye” ridge is very lightly colored. In the films it is generally a lot darker (grimier) than the rest of the metal causing it to stand out more. *There is a concave indentation on the rear of the SBD’s head that does not appear in the films. *There is a ridge along the SBD’s back that does not appear in the films. *The SBD’s “cod piece” differs from the film’s in shape and texture. *The SBD’s “calf” is a single piece. In the films it is divided into two pieces. *The droid’s texture does not have the same metallic quality as seen in the film version. It appears to be more “matte”. *The elbow, knee, and shoulder joints do not quite match the film versions’. |-|Rebel Alliance= Overview The heavy weapons trooper is essentially the anti-vehicle class. He specializes in taking on both ground vehicles and overhead fighters. He is heavily armored but slow moving. Characteristics *Slower-moving class *Should never need to take cover *May switch to their rocket launcher if attacking enemy vehicles *May switch to their minigun if attacking enemies within corridors / at a closer range *Will not try to fire their rocket launcher if near obstacles or allies *May attempt to strike an enemy with the butt of their weapon if standing near them Appearances BF3 alphaNov - 00:26, 00:37 |-||-|Galactic Empire= Overview The heavy weapons trooper is essentially the anti-vehicle class. He specializes in taking on both ground vehicles and overhead fighters. He is heavily armored but slow moving. Characteristics *Slower-moving class *Should never need to take cover *May switch to their rocket launcher if attacking enemy vehicles *May switch to their minigun if attacking enemies within corridors / at a closer range *Will not try to fire their rocket launcher if near obstacles or allies *May attempt to strike an enemy with the butt of their weapon if standing near them Category:Classes